Three Days
by Kimikimjae
Summary: Tiga malam berturut-turut Makoto bertemu dengan pria misterius itu. Di hari berikutnya ketika Makoto sudah berencana untuk berbincang lebih banyak dengan si pria misterius, dia tidak datang lagi. Seterusnya, dia tidak datang-datang lagi. [MakoHaru/Yaoi]


**Three Days**

Disclaimer:

Free! © **KyoAni and Ouji Kouji**

This story © **Kimikimjae**

Warning:

**AU! Yaoi! OOC!**

Fanfiksi pertama di fandom ini.

Mohon bimbingannya^^

Aku tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

Maaf bila tidak sesuai selera pembaca sekalian, sangat sangat AU dan juga OOC.

Don't Like? Don't Read! Terimakasih banyak!~

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading**

**Jarum **jam yang melingkar di tanganku sudah menunjukkan angka sepuluh. Tepat. Jika seperti itu, tandanya aku terlambat. Pemilik toko selalu mengatakan paling tidak aku harus sudah sampai di toko sepuluh menit sebelum jam sepuluh. Karena aku harus mengurus dan memastikan hal-hal apa saja yang terjadi dan apa yang harus diperhatikan di toko pada penjaga sebelumnya.

Aku harus mempercepat langkahku agar keterlambatanku tidak semakin lama. Tapi, sial. Cuaca hari ini sangat dingin sekali, tidak seperti musim dingin sebelum-sebelumnya. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada yang memasang mesin pendingin di kota ini?

Astaga, aku sadar aku tinggal di kawasan yang dekat dengan lautan, tapi aku yakin biasanya tidak sedingin ini.

Malam semakin larut, jalanan sudah mulai sepi. Karena memang daerah ini bukan daerah yang ramai penduduk. Jadi kalau sudah memasuki jam-jam seperti sekarang, hampir tidak ada orang yang lalu lalang lagi.

Aku sengaja memilih untuk bekerja di toko swalayan 24 jam dan mengambil jam malam karena lebih santai dan hampir tidak mengeluarkan tenaga sama sekali. Aku sangat mencintai pekerjaanku. Tapi terkadang juga membosankan. Pernah seminggu berturut-turut tidak ada satupun pengunjung yang datang ke toko, dan itu sangat menyeramkan. Sendirian di toko tanpa adanya teman manusia satupun.

Yah, lagipula memang begitulah resiko toko yang buka 24 jam.

Akhirnya sampai juga. Sepertinya Nagisa sudah mulai jenuh karena menungguku datang, menyebabkan dia jadi terlambat pulang.

.

.

.

**Baiklah**, kadang ada waktu dimana aku membenci pekerjaanku. Memang sangat mudah dan uang perbulan terus mengalir. Tapi karena pekerjaanku inilah aku jadi tidak suka keheningan dan suasana sepi.

Tenanglah Makoto, kau tidak boleh mengeluh. Kalau bukan dari pekerjaan ini, dan hanya mengandalkan kerja _part time_ yang aku lakukan di sore hari, kuliahku pasti akan terhenti.

Sudah dua jam aku duduk di bangku kasir, dan tidak ada satupun pengunjung yang datang.

Iseng, aku mengeluarkan ponsel dan berniat akan _searching_ internet untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan.

Namun belum sempat aku membuka layar kunci ponsel, suara pintu terbuka dan seorang pengunjung datang.

"selamat malam." Aku refleks langsung berdiri dan membungkuk.

Ketika aku sudah berdiri tegak lagi, saat itulah mata kami bertemu dan aku menatap matanya yang biru itu cukup lama. Aku tertegun untuk beberapa waktu. Tatapan matanya sangat tajam dan berhasil menembus sampai ke bagian terdalam hatiku. Namun aku bukannya merasa risih, aku malah merasa nyaman dengan tatapan siswa lelaki ini.

Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah. Jadi aku menyimpulkan kalau dia adalah seorang siswa yang mungkin pulang terlambat. Sebenarnya _sih_, sangat terlambat.

Anak lelaki ini bertubuh lebih pendek sedikit dariku, tubuhnya juga lebih kecil, dan rambutnya bewarna gelap. Secara keseluruhan, dia menarik dari segi tubuh dan penampilan serta dia berhasil mendapatkan kesan bagus untuk pertemuan pertama antara kami berdua.

"Haruka?"

Mulutku mengucapkannya begitu saja saat membaca _nametag_ yang tersemat di dada kirinya.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sepertinya siswa itu –Haruka, juga sama sepertiku, tidak merasa aneh dengan pertemuan ini dan ia malah menanggapi ucapanku sebelumnya.

Tetap dengan ekspresi dinginnya —

"Ya?"

.

.

.

**Tumpukan** karton yang berserakan ini sungguh membuatku jengkel. Selalu saja, bila ada barang yang baru masuk, pasti Nagisa tidak mau mengurusinya dan memilih untuk membiarkannya saja agar aku yang mengerjakannya. Bila tersusun rapi dan tinggal dibuka, mungkin masih lebih baik.

Sebenarnya aku juga bisa saja membiarkannya agar Nagisa yang mengerjakan besok, tapi aku tidak mau. Biarkan saja. Toh pekerjaanku memang lebih sedikit daripadanya. Walaupun dengan perasaan yang berat hati —berat hati karena harus disusun dari posisi berserakan, tetap aku kerjakan.

Setelah selesai menyusun botol-botol bir di rak, aku membereskan karton yang berserakan dan memasukkannya ke gudang. Selesai. Aku sudah bisa santai-santai lagi setelah ini.

Baru beberapa detik aku mendudukkan pantatku ke kursi, tiba-tiba saja aku mengingat anak yang datang malam lalu, Haruka.

Kemarin, setelah dia bertanya 'Ya', harusnya bisa lebih banyak lagi yang aku katakan. Tapi aku malah tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk _nametag_ nya, 'benar namamu Haruka, adik kecil. Mau membeli apa? Silahkan.'

Setelah itu dengan wajah datarnya ia berjalan menuju rak, mengambil sebotol air mineral, membayar jumlah barang yang dibelinya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa percakapan apapun lagi.

Hah. Makoto Tachibana, apa yang kau pikirkan. Kenapa aku bisa memikirkan siswa dingin itu.

Suara pintu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"selamat—" aku berdiri dan berniat membungkuk, namun saat mata ini bertatapan lagi dengan mata itu, gerakanku terhenti, "—malam"

Barusan saja aku berpikir tentangnya, anak ini datang lagi.

Haruka berjalan ke arah meja dimana aku berdiri.

"kita bertemu lagi." katanya kemudian langsung berbalik dan mengambil sebotol air mineral, sama seperti malam kemarin.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan tingkahnya. Aku semakin penasaran dengan siswa lelaki bernama Haruka ini.

Ia menyodorkan uang pas saat kembali ke meja.

Namun saat tangannya menyodorkan uang padaku, matanya menatapku. Jadi secara tak langsung aku ikut menatapnya juga. Ya tuhan, ada apa denganku. Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar hanya karena ditatap oleh anak ini.

Tatapannya seolah-olah sedang menyampaikan jutaan maksud untukku. Tapi aku pun tidak mengerti apa itu. Hanya perasaanku saja yang merasa seperti itu.

"selamat malam." Ucapnya kemudian sambil memutus kontak mata kami. Sama seperti kemarin malam, ia pergi begitu saja setelah membayar.

Aku hanya bisa menganga saat dia pergi lagi tanpa perkataan yang lebih.

Aku sangat-sangat penasaran.

"Haruka Nanase, kau sebenarnya siapa? Ada apa dengan semua ini?"

Ah, aku sempat membaca nama belakangnya dan mengingat nama itu..

.

.

.

**Aku** berkacak pinggang melihat rak tempat jejeran _snack_ berbagai macam jenis bertengger. Menurut yang aku ingat, kemarin bagian rak ini kosong. Tapi sekarang sudah penuh? Jangan bilang Nagisa yang melakukannya sendiri.

Astaga.

Ini kejadian langka.

Setelah selesai mengecek semua barang-barang yang masuk, aku kembali duduk.

Suara pintu terbuka!

Jika biasanya aku langsung menunduk bila ada pelanggan yang datang, kali ini aku melihat si pengunjung yang datang terlebih dulu sebelum menunduk.

Namun.. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa.

Ya tuhan! Benar-benar. Kali ini sudah sangat berlebihan. Ada apa denganku, kenapa aku berharap yang datang adalah Haruka?

"selamat malam." Ucapku dengan nada yang lemah namun tidak megurangi keramahanku pada pelanggan yang baru saja masuk.

Si pembeli itu berjalan mengitari rak, dan berhenti ke bagian tempat berbagai macam minuman. Ia mengambil beberapa botol bir. Saat memandangi gerak-gerik si pembeli, mataku berhenti pada suatu objek.

Air mineral.

Barang yang dua kali belakangan ini dibeli oleh Haruka.

Sial. Lagi-lagi aku mengingat anak itu.

Apakah ini semua karena efek dari aku yang hampir setiap hari keluar malam dan pulang pada pagi hari buta?

Ah, sangat mustahil. Mungkin aku hanya penasaran saja pada Haruka, karena anak itu terlalu misterius. Ya, ya. Benar seperti itu. Aku hanya penasaran.

"terimakasih." Aku menyodorkan uang kembalian pada pembeli ini. Ia hanya menjawab sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Setelah pembeli itu pergi, tidak ada lagi pembeli lainnya yang datang. Aku hanya bisa menikmati waktu luangku dengan bermain _game_ di ponsel.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka dua. Sudah sangat larut. Dan tiga jam lagi waktuku habis dan akan digantikan oleh orang lain. Tiga jam bukan waktu yang singkat. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku tidur disaat-saat seperti ini. Tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin, bagaimana kalau ada pencuri yang datang.

Akhirnya aku hanya bisa terus bermain _game_, sampai sudah merasa bosan pun aku tetap memainkannya karena tidak ada kegiatan lain.

"Makoto! Makoto!"

Aku terlonjak kaget saat pintu terbuka dengan gerakan kasar dan ada orang yang datang sambil berlari serta meneriaki namaku.

Setelah aku melihat siapa orang yang datang..

"Haruka?"

"kumohon, cepat telepon polisi. Cepat!"

"tapi kenapa? Kau datang tiba-tiba seperti ini dan membuatku sangat terkejut. Ditambah kau malah menyuruhku—"

Tangan Haruka menutup mulutku sehingga aku tidak bersuara lagi.

"kumohon.. cepat telepon polisi dan suruh datang kesini sekarang juga."

Suaranya mulai merendah, dan lagi-lagi Haruka menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Dia melihatku dengan serius, seolah sedang meyakiniku kalau aku benar-benar harus melakukan apa yang dimintanya tadi.

Setelah aku mengangguk, perlahan-lahan Haruka melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mulutku. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Telapak tangan Haruka yang menyentuh bibirku barusan terasa sangat dingin, namun saat tangannya meninggalkan bibirku, rasanya mendadak sangat hampa dan aku jadi merasa kehilangan.

Tanpa sempat berpikir apapun lagi, aku langsung mengambil ponselku dan menelepon polisi seperti yang diminta Haruka.

Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu sejak aku menelepon polisi. Setelah tadi aku lumayan susah untuk memberikan alasan yang tepat saat polisi bertanya apa alasanku memanggilnya. Akhirnya dengan cepat aku menjawab kalau ada pencuri, karena memang hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku selama bekerja disini.

Kami berdua hanya diam, mematung tanpa ada yang membuka suara sejak tadi.

Saat seperti sekarang, entah mengapa aku langsung merasa sangat dekat dengan Haruka. Seolah kami memang sudah lama mengenal.

Tapi, kenapa aku merasa ada yang janggal—

Astaga! Aku baru sadar!

Tadi Haruka memanggil namaku. Bagaimana bisa dia tau namaku?!

Belum sempat aku berkata tentang keanehan ini, lagi-lagi suara lain menginterupsi.

"angkat tanganmu anak muda! Cepat katakan dimana kau menyimpan uang!"

Apa?

Apa yang terjadi?

Pencuri?

Dua orang yang berpakaian hitam-hitam, menggunakan tutup kepala, serta membawa senjata tiba-tiba saja datang dan menodongku. Aku ingin melawan, tapi rasanya sangat tidak mungkin. Aku kalah jumlah dan mereka menggunakan senjata tajam. Ya tuhan— aku harus bagaimana.

Haruka?

Haruka harus pergi dari sini—

Tapi tunggu. Kenapa dua penjahat ini hanya menodongku? Haruka jelas-jelas berdiri di depanku dan mereka mengabaikan Haruka.

Aku menatap Haruka, bisa kulihat wajahnya tidak datar seperti kemarin-kemarin. Terlihat wajahnya sangat khawatir dan cemas sambil memandangiku. Baru kali ini aku melihat ekspresi lain yang dibuat wajah Haruka.

"Haruka! Cepat keluar dari sini—"

Aku sangat panik.

Haruka tidak bersuara, juga tidak mendengarkan perintahku tadi. Ia terus berdiri di tempatnya tanpa mau melakukan apapun.

Dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Sampai polisi datang.

.

.

.

Polisi sudah membawa tiga orang pencuri yang tadi menyerangku. Dan polisi juga memintaku menyusul ke kantor untuk memberikan keterangan sebagai saksi dan korban.

Aku menutup toko dan menguncinya. Tidak perlu memberitau Tuan pemilik toko ini sekarang tentang apa yang sudah terjadi. Nanti saja, setelah aku pulang dari kantor polisi.

Aku dan Haruka berjalan beriringan ke jalan utama depan toko.

Saat aku hendak melangkah ke kiri, Haruka berhenti dan membuatku jadi ikut menghentikan langkahku.

"Makoto."

"hmm?"

"aku pulang lewat sana." Ia menunjuk ke arah jalan sebelah kanan.

Otakku terasa kosong dan aku mendadak bingung. Padahal sejak tadi banyak pikiran dan pertanyaan untuk Haruka. Tapi saat Haruka mengatakan kalau ia akan pergi, aku bingung harus bagaimana dan bertanya dimulai dari yang mana. Apakah dari mengapa dia tau namaku atau—bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau ada pencuri yang akan datang atau—, banyak sekali. Ah, yang ini juga menggangguku, kenapa dia hanya diam saja saat sekelompok pencuri tadi menodongku, apakah mereka tidak melihat—

"Makoto. Lain kali, tolong hati-hatilah. Walaupun sepi dan tidak banyak orang, bukan berarti tidak ada orang yang berniat jahat seperti tadi. Sebenarnya pekerjaanmu ini sangat beresiko."

Pikiranku langsung terhenti saat Haruka tiba-tiba saja berbicara.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Haruka menatapku dengan sangat dalam. Mata birunya itu seolah menembus kegelapan dan berhasil menemukan mataku.

"kumohon, berhati-hatilah. Jaga keselamatanmu sendiri, dan jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan sampai telat makan dan kurang tidur. Paling tidak lakukanlah demi diriku. Oke?"

Dia tersenyum.

Ekspresi nomor tiga yang keluar dari wajah seorang Haruka Nanase selain wajah datarnya yang lebih sering ditunjukkannya.

Mulutku kelu, padahal aku ingin menjawab semua perkataannya. Banyak yang ingin aku katakan, tapi tidak terjadi. Aku hanya diam saja dan terus menatap Haruka.

"selamat tinggal."

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum, dan berbalik.

Dengan tas sandang di punggung, Haruka terus berjalan sampai ke ujung jalan dan berbelok di tikungan.

Aku terus mengamati Haruka sampai dia menghilang dari pandanganku.

Banyak, banyak sekali yang ingin aku katakan dan belum terwujud.

Baiklah, besok malam mungkin saja Haruka datang lagi ke toko seperti tiga malam ini.

Benar. Besok aku bisa bertanya padanya sepuasku dan kami akan mengobrol lebih banyak hal lagi.

Tapi—

Melihat sosok Haruka yang berjalan ke ujung jalan seperti yang dilakukannya tadi, entah mengapa terasa sangat familiar.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga minggu ini aku tidak bekerja di toko 24 jam lagi.

Sekarang, aku memutuskan untuk mengganti jadwal kuliahku menjadi akhir pekan saja, dan bekerja di restoran tempat aku bekerja _part time_ dulu menjadi seharian, dari pagi hingga sore. Agar aku tidak perlu bekerja tengah malam lagi. Kalau seperti ini, semuanya jadi terorganisir dan aku tidak kekurangan waktu istirahat lagi.

Malam keempat sejak pertemuan pertamaku dengan Haruka, dia tidak datang lagi ke toko.

Pada saat itu, aku berpikir mungkin dia sedang tidak pulang terlambat dan sedang tidak ingin berkeliaran tengah malam.

Di malam ke lima, aku masih menunggu. Jangan tanyakan kenapa aku jadi menunggunya, saat itu alasanku masih karena; banyak sekali yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya.

Lalu malam-malam selanjutnya, Haruka sama sekali tidak pernah datang lagi.

Terlalu sering menunggu dan berharap akan kedatangannya, membuatku jadi merindukannya.

Ternyata malam itu, adalah malam terakhir aku bertemu dengan Haruka.

Dihari keenam aku mendengar kabar, kalau pada hari keempat sejak pertemuan pertamaku dengan Haruka, tetanggaku mengatakan kalau mayat seorang siswa lelaki yang hilang selama tiga hari di laut telah berhasil ditemukan oleh para nelayan.

Katanya, siswa lelaki itu hanyut terbawa arus dan ombak yang besar saat ia tengah berenang di lautan. Siswa itu memang sangat suka berenang, dan sangat handal. Namun menurutku, selihai apapun kau hebat melakukan sesuatu, pasti akan kalah juga jika alam sudah mengamuk. Ombak dan arus di lautan dekat tempat tinggalku memang bukan main-main dan sembarangan.

Dan siswa lelaki itu bernama Haruka Nanase.

Haruka dinyatakan hilang satu hari sebelum ia datang ke toko, dan ditemukan satu hari setelah dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku.

Karena penasaran, aku mengunjungi rumah Haruka. Walaupun tidak sempat mengikuti acara pemakamannya karena aku terlambat, aku bertemu dengan seorang temannya. Namanya Rin. Aku mengaku pada Rin, kalau aku adalah kenalan Haruka yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

Rin berkata padaku, kalau sudah setahun terakhir ini Haruka sering keluar rumah tengah malam. Lebih tepatnya, ia sengaja tidak langsung pulang ke rumah saat pulang dari sekolah. Dan langsung pergi ke sebuah toko yang buka saat malam hari.

Saat Rin mengatakan alamatnya, wajahku langsung memucat. Tubuhku menegang dan rasanya sangat kebas. Nyawaku seolah tercabut detik itu juga.

Toko yang selalu dikunjungi Haruka ketika masih hidup dulu adalah toko tempatku bekerja.

Disitu aku merasa sangat terkejut. Tidak tau harus bagaimana. Tapi aku berusaha untuk berekspresi biasa saja, karena aku tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Rin kalau akulah yang bekerja disana.

Rin juga tidak tau apa tujuan Haruka selalu mendatangi toko itu. Tapi satu hal pasti yang Rin tau selaku sahabat Haruka selama ini, pasti ada hal yang menarik bagi Haruka di toko tempatku bekerja. Atau mungkin bisa saja ada seseorang yang disukai Haruka disana.

.

.

.

.

_Selama kau masih punya banyak kesempatan, kau tidak berani menemuiku._

_Tapi setelah kau sudah bukan bagian dari dunia ini lagi, kau baru berani memunculkan diri._

_Tiga malam yang tidak sampai beberapa jam itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk mulai tertarik padamu._

_Harusnya kau lakukan itu sejak dulu, datang dan menemuiku._

_Selama ini kau selalu diam-diam mengamatiku._

_Sekarang, saat aku merasa sangat merindukanmu, dimanakah aku bisa mengamatimu? _

_Walaupun hanya dengan cara diam-diam seperti yang selalu kau lakukan? Dimana?_

_Haruskah aku menyusulmu, agar bisa bertemu dengan wujud aslimu secara utuh?_

.

.

.

.

_**Makoto baru tiba di toko 24 jam tempatnya bekerja.**_

_**Ia sedang menyapu halaman, dan kemudian lelaki itu tengah mengumpulkan sampah hasil sapuannya untuk dibuang ke tempat sampah di pinggir jalan.**_

_**Saat Makoto sudah membuang sampahnya, matanya mengarah ke jalanan sebelah kanan karena merasa ada seseorang yang tengah berjalan disana.**_

_**Ternyata benar saja. **_

_**Dari penampilannya, Makoto bisa melihat kalau orang itu adalah anak sekolahan. Dari pakaiannya dan juga tas sandang yang dibawanya.**_

_**Makoto terus memandangi orang itu. Dengan cahaya lampu jalan yang agak remang-remang, Makoto terus memperhatikannya, sampai orang itu berbelok di tikungan ujung jalan, dan menghilang.**_

_**Makoto tertegun untuk beberapa saat namun tidak memikirkan apapun lagi setelahnya dan hanya menganggapnya angin lalu, ia berpikir orang itu hanya pejalan kaki biasa yang kebetulan lewat. Kemudian ia memilih untuk kembali masuk ke toko karena cuaca sangat dingin di luar. **_

…

_**Sementara lelaki itu, Haruka Nanase, anak sekolahan yang sedang menyandang tas ransel, terkesiap saat menyadari kalau Makoto Tachibana, orang yang tengah diperhatikannya sedaritadi berjalan ke pinggir jalan dan hendak membuang sampah.**_

_**Haruka langsung berbalik dan bersikap seolah sedang berjalan dengan biasa. Sebenarnya jantung Haruka sangat berdebar-debar kencang, takut kalau Makoto menyadari ia tengah memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Ia tidak boleh ketahuan, masih belum saatnya. Dan waktunya sangat tidak tepat kalau Haruka harus bertemu dengannya sekarang. Haruka juga belum memikirkan kata apa yang akan disampaikannya ketika bicara pada Makoto untuk pertama kali nanti.**_

_**Haruka berjalan dengan santainya, seolah memang sedang berjalan biasa, bukan seperti orang yang baru saja berbalik karena takut ketahuan sedang mengintip.**_

_**Dan usaha Haruka berhasil. Makoto sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.**_

_**Haruka tersenyum saat berhasil lolos dan merasa sangat lega.**_

_**Namun tanpa Haruka sadari, sebenarnya malam itu adalah kesempatan terakhir yang ia miliki untuk menemui Makoto sebagai manusia yang utuh.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Setidaknya, aku masih diberikan kesempatan waktu tiga hari untuk menemuimu secara langsung._

_Aku juga berhasil menyelamatkanmu dari penjahat yang akan melukaimu._

_Dan aku sangat mensyukuri itu daripada tidak sama sekali._

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Makoto!_

_Aku mencintaimu._

.

.

.

—**end**—


End file.
